kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Third World War (Yuri's Revenge)
The second iteration of World War III '''was the repeat of the struggle as a result of Allied temporal manipulation. The first iteration resulted in an Allied victory over the Soviet Union. However, immediately after that victory Yuri activated multiple Psychic Dominators across the globe, whose construction had been masked by the larger struggle. The Allies used a prototype time machine to return to the beginning of the Third World War to not only defeat the Soviets once more, but to avert Yuri's plan for world domination. The war is also known as the '''Psychic Dominator Disaster, as referred to by Albert Einstein prior to the Allied time journey. The conflict ended, but hatred between the Allies and the Soviets had remained. This eventually led to the Post-war Crisis. The Disaster In the year prior to the disaster, the Allied Forces were at war with the Soviet Union, who on the ambitious Premier Romanov's orders, sought to conquer their rivals, the United States of America and with it is the entire free world. Despite the Soviet Union's initial advantages, the Allies were victorious, having defeated the Soviets at Kremlin and captured Premier Romanov alive, who was imprisoned in the Tower of London. But their victory was not complete as Yuri, the former advisor to Romanov had escaped capture from the Allies. While the world celebrated its victory over the Soviets, Yuri and his Psychic Corps set out on their own to create his own faction and with it, Yuri assembled his plans for world domination. Under supreme secrecy, Yuri's forces constructed a series of Psychic Dominators across the globe, one of which was placed on Alcatraz Island in San Francisco Bay. After the American government discovered this, Yuri announced that he was about to take over the world: mind, body, and soul. Refusing a full presidential pardon, he went on to deploy his series of Psychic Dominatordevices, which could release enough psychic energy to Mind control the entire world. President Dugan immediately ordered a counterattack before the device could be deployed; an airstrike launched at the express order of President Dugan failed to destroy the Psychic Dominator on Alcatraz Island (one of three around Earth), though one Harrier crashed into the nuclear reactorpowering the Psychic Dominator, thus rendering it inoperable. Unfortunately, the entire attack force was lost and the Psychic Dominator itself was still fully operational. Yuri started searching San Francisco for supplementary power for the weapon. The Allies were desperate - at least, those still not affected by Mind control. Even if Yuri couldn't get the Dominator back online, he had mind controlled most of the world and could send an incredible army to take over the last holdouts in using his powers to insure no guerrilla resistance and no opposition to his rule, ever again. Averting the Disaster Phase 1: Going Back in Time The Allies turned to Albert Einstein and he delivered. He managed to modify a Chronosphere to operate as did the original Philadelphia Experiment, producing a machine that could take people back in time. However, the Soviet spy network was remarkably well informed, apparently having been able to infiltrate Einstein's technical team. They smuggled out a complete blueprint of the device, from which Soviet Engineers crafted operating instructions. The information was also passed to the Premier in London ready for his commander to secure the important artifact and an invasion by himself. Following the disturbance in the time stream, the Allies did go back in time to before the Soviet entrance into the time stream and destroyed the Psychic Dominator again - for the first time. Also, they eliminated the Soviet Pacific Fleet that was in the midst of invading San Francisco, saving the city and disrupting the first Soviet occupation. Fortunately, no Time paradox was created - yet. Phase 2: Yuri Abandons Secrecy Yuri realized that somehow, the Allies had determined his true intention despite his precautions and abandoned his extensive plans for camouflage. Meanwhile, the Soviets planned to destroy Einstein's lab in the Black Forest. Yuri began operating more directly and went on the offensive: he began grinding Civilians in Hollywood with his horrific Grinders through the use of subliminal messages, reducing them into biological components for his war machine. However, he was unable to convince Arnnie Frankenfurter, Flint Westwood, or Sammy Stallion, as they were all very familiar with television, transmissions and propagandized broadcasts. These heroes proved that they were formidable off screen as well as on-screen, and assisted with the demolition of Yuri's base. During the battle, technology from the future was used to create the Battle Fortresses and even a local Chronosphere. The Allies then turned their attention to Seattle, where the Massivesoft headquarter was under threat. Yuri managed to steal an operational Nuclear missile silo, and by capturing Tech Power Plants from civilians throughout the city, launched it against the small Allied outpost, just like what happened with Chicago in the last war by Vladimir. However, superior Allied tactics combined with a generous campaign contribution from Chairman Bing and their own super weapon - a Weather Control Device - are combined to allow the Allies to push through into Yuri's base and eliminate the silo. Whatever genetic software that the Massivesoft Corporation was forced to develop and before the company was liberated by remains unknown to this date, but although chances are that it was used in Yuri's Genetic Mutator devices. Phase 3: Foiling Yuri's Back-up Plans Rescuing Einstein Tanya was then rushed to England, where a situation was developing. The Soviet Commander had to deal with Yuri after recapturing London and now, Romanov was in grave danger and a loyal threat to that maniac which led into a daring rescue straight in Morocco. Thought that he had suffered some defeats, he had other plans which rendered those defeats meaningless, one of which was the capture of German scientist Albert Einstein. Yuri's plan was to force Einstein to work for him on the Psychic Dominator program, hoping to accelerate its eventual completion and before he was burnt out from both ends. With an explanation from Lieutenant Eva Lee and the German Chancellor, agent Tanya and a team of Tank Destroyerswas sent into recovering the doctor. They succeeded, and Einstein provided them with a parting gift, before he was taken away to a secure location via a Nighthawk helicopter. He sabotaged the prototype Psychic Dominator, so that it would eventually explode. This meant that Allies would only get one shot with the captured device. Fortunately, a group of Yuri's vehicles were exhibiting parade-ground formations, which is tightly packed. Without compunction, the Allied commander used Yuri's own weaponry against him and by using both the Dominator and the funding of a nearby oil field in destroying his entire base. Disrupting the Cloning Operations Yuri was still far from beaten and had made a plan. Bringing his cloning program online, he was believed to be cloning Allied and Soviet leaders in Sydney, Australia. An order from a cloned world leader to surrender in front of Yuri would be devastating if their soldiers obeyed. Allied forces, including Black Eagle jets dispatched from Korea, launched a counteroffensive. Yuri countered by cloning massive amounts of his Initiates and garrisoning them into buildings across the city. Ejecting someone from an occupied structure normally entails seriously damaging the entire structure and so by the end of the battle, Sydney was in utter ruins. However, superior Allied tactics ensured a destruction of the enemy base. Phase 4: An Unholy Alliance against Yuri At this point, the Allies had reached their point in time when the Soviets had to surrender in front of their victors. Since Yuri was still at large, a top secret meeting of world leaders was planned to help with him. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Eva had been mind controlled by Yuri in tapping the Allied communications to the Commander who then would received the location of the top secret meeting to be held in London. If Yuri couldn't clone the Allied and Soviet leaders, he would Mind control them and use them as his pawns. Determined in his effort to kill the world leaders, Yuri sent his best weapons: Floating Discs, Masterminds, and what remained of the Boomer Submarine fleet. However, a brilliant Allied commander built up solid defenses in front of Parliament House, which prevented Yuri from making much headways into attacking the building. Later, Soviet forces joined the battle to be combined as Allied and Soviet forces destroyed Yuri's base. Phase 5: End of the War Lieutenant Eva, feeling like a failure had briefly offering to tender her resignation until General Carville reminded her that she was still needed and wasn't the only person ever mind controlled. She went ahead to pinpoint the location of Yuri's transmission and triangulations confirmed that he was transmitting from Antarctica and an Allied attack, which included the use of a Soviet base was immediately planned. The Allies launched their strike just after Yuri got there (assuming he ever left). Yuri attempted to deploy his last remaining Psychic Dominator as well as a newly built Genetic Mutator device, but limitations on the technology involved prevented them from firing too often. The Allied Commander made good use of this fact, and destroyed them before they could fire too many times. Allied forces, assisted by the technologies of both Allied and Soviet to which allowed 4 separate superweapons to be constructed, leveled Yuri's bases. Timeline re-merge They even captured Yuri, although how they distinguished him from his many clones remains a mystery. He was placed in a 'Psychic Isolation Chamber' to which prevented him from mind controlling anyone - not even a fly. At that moment, the timelines began to merge. As professor Einstein explained, "One series of events must take precedence over the other!". Fortunately, the new timeline replaced the previous timeline - rather than Yuri being alive and making an unwelcome announcement to President Dugan, it was General Carville's emergence that became important. Exact details as to the timeline merging remains classified. Aftermath Little did the Allies suspect that the Soviets were able to capture the details and specifications of the Allied Time machinefor themselves. While the Allies declared full victory, an era of peace over the occupied Soviet Union and the now destroyed Yuri faction, the Soviet Underground secretly plotted for one final war against the Allied Nations. In hopes of restoring their communism on a world scale, however this would prove to be a fatal mistake as the war against the Soviets had in mind a much greater twist than ever imagined... Map of the War Major Events Allied Campaign *Mission 1: Time Lapse - As the Soviet Union starts their invasion, an Allied Commander (Red Alert 2) is sent to destroy Yuri's Psychic Dominator in San Francisco. *Mission 2: Hollywood and Vain - The Allied veteran must destroy Yuri's funding operations in Hollywood. *Mission 3: Power Play - A taskforce of British Snipers must retake Seattle from Yuri's Virus soldiers and a former Soviet Nuclear Missile Silo. *Mission 4: Tomb Raided - The German Chancellor sends the Commander to Egypt where Yuri has captured Einstein. *Mission 5: Clones Down Under - General Carville sends the veteran to destroy a Cloning Vat dump in Australia. *Mission 6: Trick or Treaty - Soviet and Allied forces must ally each other to defend London's Houses of Parliament from an assault by Yuri. *Mission 7: Brain Dead - The Soviet and Allied forces will finally destroy the main base of Yuri's operations. Soviet Campaign Instead of the Allies traveling back in time, it was the Soviets who hijacked the Time Machine in San Francisco and traveled back in time to destroy Yuri and change the course of the war. Note that the Soviet Campaign is considered non-canonical in regards to storyline continuity of the Red Alert Universe. *Mission 1: Time Shift - Romanov sends the Soviet Commander (Red Alert 2) to hijack the Time Machine and destroy all of Yuri's superweaponry on the island. *Mission 2: Deja Vu - The Commander's brillance would destroy the laboratory of Einstein since losing the first round in Mirage. *Mission 3: Brain Wash - The veteran is forced to return to Great Britain and help Tanya destroy Yuri's main base in London. *Mission 4: Romanov on the Run - In Morocco, the veteran has to find the Soviet Premier, before Yuri's forces do capture him. *Mission 5: Escape Velocity - The Soviets destroy Yuri's secret island, which is believed to be hiding some Boomersubs. *Mission 6: To the Moon - Without the Allies, Soviet forces plan the greatest moment to the Moon, where the Earth is going to be cloned. *Mission 7: Head Games - A three to three factions battling Yuri's financial loss will have him dead in no time at Transylvania. Videos Inventories Allied Inventory Infantry * Attack Dog * GI * Guardian GI * Engineer * Sniper (Great Britain Only) * Navy SEAL * Rocketeer * Spy * Chrono Legionnaire * Chrono Commando (Stolen Tech Only) * Psi commando (Stolen Tech Only) * Tanya RA2 Allied Attack Dog Icons.png|Attack Dog RA2 GI Icons.png|G.I. YR Guardian GI Icons.png|Guardian G.I. RA2 Engineer Icons.png|Engineer RA2 Sniper Icons.png|Sniper RA2 Navy SEAL Icons.png|Navy SEAL RA2 Rocketeer Icons.png|Rocketeer RA2 Spy Icons.png|Spy RA2 Chrono Legionnaire Icons.png|Chrono Legionnaire RA2 Chrono Commando Icons.png|Chrono Commando RA2 Psi Commando Icons.png|Psi Commando RA2 Tanya Icons.png|Tanya Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Chrono Miner * Infantry Fighting Vehicle * Propaganda Truck * Grizzly Battle Tank * Robot Tank * Tank Destroyer (Germany Only) * Prism Tank * Mirage Tank * Battle Fortress RA2 Allied MCV Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle RA2 Chrono Miner Icons.png|Chrono Miner RA2 IFV Icons.png|Infantry Fighting Vehicle RA2 Grizzly Tank Icons.png|Grizzly Tank YR Robot Tank Icons.png|Robot Tank RA2 Tank Destroyer Icons.png|Tank Destroyer RA2 Prism Tank Icons.png|Prism Tank RA2 Mirage Tank Icons.png|Mirage Tank YR Battle Fortress Icons.png|Battle Fortress Naval Vessels * Dolphin * Amphibious Transport * Destroyer * Aegis Cruiser * Aircraft Carrier RA2 Dolphin Icons.png|Dolphin RA2 Allied Amphibious Transport Icons.png|Amphibious Transport RA2 Destroyer Icons.png|Destroyer RA2 Aegis Cruiser Icons.png|Aegis Cruiser RA2 Aircraft Carrier Icons.png|Aircraft Carrier Aircraft * Nighthawk Transport * Osprey * Harrier (All except South Korea) * Black Eagle (South Korea Only) * Hornet RA2 Nighthawk Transport Icons.png|Nighthawk Transport RA2 Harrier Icons.png|Harrier RA2 Black Eagle Icons.png|Black Eagle Soviet Inventory ''' Infantry * Conscript * Flak Trooper * Attack Dog * Engineer * Terrorist (Cuba Only) * Tesla Trooper * Desolator Trooper (Iraq Only) * Crazy Ivan * Chrono Ivan (Stolen tech only) * Boris * Psi Commando (Stolen tech only) * Cosmonaut RA2 Conscript Icons.png|Conscript RA2 Flak Trooper Icons.png|Flak Trooper Attack Dog 2.png|Attack Dog RA2 Engineer Icons.png|Engineer RA2 Terrorist Icons.png|Terrorist RA2 Tesla Trooper Icons.png|Tesla Trooper RA2 Desolator Icons.png|Desolator Trooper RA2 Crazy Ivan Icons.png|Crazy Ivan RA2 Chrono Ivan Icons.png|Chrono Ivan YR Boris Icon.png|Boris RA2 Psi Commando Icons.png|Psi Commando YR Cosmonaut Icons.png|Cosmonaut Vehicles * Mobile Construction Yard * War Miner * Rhino Tank * Flak Tank * Terror Drone * V3 Rocket Launcher * Demolition Truck * Apocalypse Tank * Tesla Tank RA2 Soviet MCV Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle RA2 War Miner Icons.png|War Miner RA2 Terror Drone Icons.png|Terror Drone RA2 Demolition Truck Icons.png|Demolition Truck RA2 Flak Track Icons.png|Flak Track RA2 Rhino Tank Icons.png|Rhino Tank RA2 Apocalypse Tank Icons.png|Apocalypse Tank RA2 Tesla Tank Icons.png|Tesla Tank RA2 V3 Launcher Icons.png|V3 Rocket Naval Vessels * Amphibious Transport * Submarine * Sea Scorpion * Dreadnought * Giant Squid RA2 Giant Squid Icons.png|Giant Squid RA2 Soviet Amphibious Transport Icons.png|Amphibious Transport RA2 Sea Scorpion Icons.png|Sea Scorpion RA2 Typhoon Submarine Icons.png|Attack Submarine RA2 Dreadnought Icons.png|Dreadnought Aircraft * Siege Helicopter * Spy Plane * MiG Fighter * KIROV Airship YR Siege Chopper Icons.png|Siege Chopper YR Spy Plane Icons.png|Spy Plane YR MiG Unused Icons.png|MiG RA2 Kirov Airship Icons.png|Kirov Airship '''Yuri Inventory Infantry * Slave * Initiate * Engineer * Parasite Trooper * Brute * Virus * Yuri Clone * Yuri Prime * Psi Commando * Cosmonaut YR Initiate Icons.png|Initiate RA2 Engineer Icons.png|Engineer YR Brute Icons.png|Brute YR Virus Icons.png|Virus YR Yuri Clone Icons.gif|Yuri Clone YR Yuri Prime Icons.gif|Yuri Prime RA2 Psi Commando Icons.png|Psi Commando YR Cosmonaut Icons.png|Cosmonaut Vehicles * Slave Miner * Lasher Tank * Gattling Tank * Chaos Drone * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Magnetron * Mastermind YR Yuri MCV Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle YR Slave Miner Icons.png|Slave Miner YR Chaos Drone Icons.png|Chaos Drone YR Gattling Tank Icons.png|Gatling Tank YR Lasher Tank Icons.png|Lasher Tank YR Magnetron Icons.png|Magnetron YR Mastermind Icons.png|Master Mind Air Craft * Floating Disc YR Floating Disc Icons.png|Floating Disc Naval Vessels * Amphibious Transport * Boomer YR Hover Transport Icons.png|Hover Transport YR Boomer Icons.png|Boomer Category:Command & Conquer Category:Red Alert Category:War